


Could Have Been

by seasalticecream32



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen remembers Morgana's smile on the sunniest days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Have Been

Gwen remembers Morgana’s smile on the sunniest days. She feels purple silk against her skin and a shy remark about how it was just her color. She hears that laughter, not like tinkling bells, but stronger, surer. Gwen remembers Morgana, from before, and she wishes.

She wishes she could have pushed dark curls back and whispered love into her skin. She wishes she could have smoothed back worries and pain and fear. On the sunniest days, Gwen wonders what it would be like to walk through the market with Morgana again, to see the corners of her eyes crinkle and her hands passing over beaded shawls and jeweled necklaces. Gwen wonders what would have been if she’d done more.

Gwen holds onto the memory of Morgana, standing strong and proud over her, eyes flashing fire and voice clear as day as it rung in the throne room. Gwen pulls in the memory of Morgana’s justice and Morgana’s love, fierce and pulsing life back into Camelot. Gwen remembers Morgana and her heart aches.

Gwen thinks of Morgana on the brightest nights, eyes gazing at the stars and wondering if they are seeing the same stories. She rules Camelot as she thinks Morgana would have wanted, back when her smiles were as numerous as the lights in the sky. Gwen misses Morgana, and wonders what might have been.


End file.
